The present invention relates to a power generation system wherein an easily expandable fluid is brought to its expanded state by subjecting the fluid to a microwave frequency. The expanded fluid is diverted to a turbine wheel for conversion of the energy of the fluid to motive power.
With the onset of the decrease in supply, and increase in price, of the traditional fossil fuels, the need for alternative sources of power has intensified. The sun, the wind, the tidal movement of the oceans and the natural heat of the earth are all being cultivated at this time in an attempt to find a cheap, abundant source of energy. While these sources of energy are inexpensive, meaning only that at present no one exacts a duty for sunlight or air, harnessing this power has yet to prove economical. Additionally, one of the main purposes for which the traditional fossil fuels are used is in the powering of automobiles and trucks. Not only has this become increasingly expensive, it is one of the main causes of environmental pollution. The natural sources of energy are patently infeasible via a vis automotive use. Accordingly, in addition to the overall need for alternative sources of energy, there exists a special need for alternative sources which may be utilized in the automotive field. This goal of providing such an alternative to the gas powered engine has been long sought and has proved to be quite elusive.
It is therefore the object of this invention to provide a power generation system which will generate motive power economically and feasibly without polluting the atmosphere.